Proudly Yours  part 3
by nandafe001
Summary: Hi, there, This is the third part of "proudly yours". Hope you like it. Please review!  Santana and Brittany will finally tell their family what is going on between their. What will happen? Brittana/with a little faberry.


Proudly Yours – part 3

Santana is walking at the path of the school, for the first time after a week.

"Hey, Romp!" Karofsky yells, laughing at the moment that slushies Santana right in the face.

"Hey, do you want me to tell your secret? Gay" She says, angry.

"Oh, you won't do that, no one believes in bitches that are assumed sabots!" He laughs and run away.

Santana keep walking in the direction of her locker and is surprised by Brittany.

"Oh, my god, San, What happened with your face? You are blue! Are you turning into a smurf?" Britt says, confused.

"No, Britt, Karofsky slushied me." She answers.

"Oh, San! Where is he? I will hit his balls and he will never do it again with you!" Brittany yells.

"Britt, no, calm down, I'm okay" San continues.

"But, San, he can't do that for you, he is an idiot!"

"I know, I know, but let's concentrate in something that really matter: Today, today we're gonna tell to our families, about us, remember" The Latina says.

"okay, I'll do that. But now, let's go to the bathroom, I have to clean you, my little smurf" Britt adds. Santana laughs.

In the bathroom…

Britt is cleaning Santana's face, affectionately.

"Britt, if it don't end in 5 seconds I will not resist, oh, Britt, really, you are turning me on!" Santana says. Britt laughs and sits in San's lap.

"You don't have to resist. I am enticing you, I like it" Britt adds.

"That's one of the things that make me love you!" The Latina says, ending the distance between her lips and Brittany's. One second later, they are kissing.

The blonde and the Latina are interrupted by someone's steps.

"Berry, it's you" Santana says.

"Hi, girls. I interrupted something?" She adds.

"Oh, of course no" Santana says, with an ironic tone.

"Sorry" Rachel says.

"Okay, we are going, bye for you" Santana continues.

"San, don't be rude, please" Britt adds.

"No problem, Brittany, I know that Santana is naturally stressed with me" Berry says.

"Err, excuse me, I am here" San interrupted her. Britt laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asks.

"No" Santana says.

"Yes, Rachel, you can, don't listen to San" Brittany adds.

"Hey!" San yells.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" Britt says.

"Yes, I know" Santana adds. "So, what's the question, Berry?"

"Err, do you know if Quinn talks about me?" Rachel asks.

"Berry, are you lesbian?"

"No, I means, I think no, but I feel something when Quinn is close to me. I think, I, I think that I like her, I really like her." Rachel vents.

"Do you think that you are 'Quinnsexual'?" Britt says. Santana doesn't hold the laughter.

"What is 'Quinnsexual'?"

"This word means that you feel something for Quinn, like love, but you're not interested in girls, but in Quinn." San adds.

"I have an example, I am 'Santanasexual' and Santana is 'Brittanysexual'. Understand?" Britt interrupted her.

"Oh, I think that I understand" Rachel says.

"So.."

"Yes, I think I am a 'Quinnsexual'. But she doesn't like me!" Berry yells the last sentence.

"You're wrong, Berry, she is crazy about you." Santana adds.

"Wha, Wha, What did you say?" Berry chokes on the words.

"I said that Quinn Fabray is totally, absolutely, completely crazy about you. I think that you should talk to her." Santana says.

"Really?" Rachel asks, happy.

"Yes, she told us." Britt adds.

"Okay, thanks, I will talk to her. Bye."

"Bye." Britt says, leaving the bathroom hand-in-hand with Santana.

Two hours after…

"So, we will tell to your parents, after, we told mine." Britt says.

"Okay, let's do this." San adds. "Err, mom, dad, I have to tell you something…"

"Okay, Santana, say." San's mother says, walking in direction of the living room, accompanied by Santana's father.

"So, I hope you understand me. Mom, dad, I, I, I am dating…"

She's interrupted by her father. "Only this? Santana, you have dated a lot of boys after, didn't need all this ceremony" He says.

"No, I, I am not dating a boy, I am dating Brittany. And I love her." Santana says, in a low voice.

"What? I think that I understand wrong" Santana's mother yells.

"No, you understand right, I am dating Brittany, and I love her. Please understand."

"Santana Lopez, pack your bags, you have fifteen minutes to get out of here with that pharmacy blonde!" Her dad yells.

"Brittany is not a pharmacy blonde! And where will I stay?"

"I don't care! Hurry up, remember that you only have 15 minutes!" Santana's mother screams.

San starts to cry and run to her bedroom with Brittany.

"Sorry, San, I didn't want this!" Britt says.

"You don't have guilt. Deep down I knew that they won't accept me." She says, packing her things.

"You can stay at my house, everything will be okay, I promise" Britt adds.

"But if your parents don't accept me?" Santana says.

"San, you know that they love you!"

"But they will still loving me when we tell their about us?" Santana keep crying.

"Of course they will, San, I love you, they love you, and, I think they already know." San close the baggage.

"What? How?" Santana says.

"Santana, they hear us making out, having sex, they may know. Now, let's go, the time is up."

"Okay" Santana says, carrying the bags out with Britt.

30 minutes after, they arrive at Britt's house.

"Hi, mom. Dad."

"Hi, Britt." They say. "Santana, are you okay? You are looking sad, baby" Britt's mother asks.

"Truly no, my parents kicked me out of house" Santana says.

"What? Why?" She asks, worried.

"Mom, Santana were kicked out of house because I ask her to tell her parents that we are dating. And they didn't accepted this." Brittany says. "Please don't do the same"

"I won't do the same, Britt, I love you, and your father too, we will accept you anyway, you are our daughter, and if you are happy with Santana, we are happy too." Brittany's mom says.

"Oh, mom, thanks a lot! I love you too! Thanks for this!" Britt hugs her. "Dad, you agree with mom?"

"Of course, Britt, we won't stop loving you because you are dating Santana. And Sant, I know that sooner or later, your parents will accept you, and if it doesn't happen, we are here for you." Brittany's father says.

"Thanks a lot" Santana replies.

"We love you" Britt's mother says.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." San says.

"You're welcome. So, where you're going to stay?" Britt's mom asks.

"I really don't know. I can stay at a hotel or something like that but I don't have money enough to spend much time. Maybe three days. My parents didn't give me anything; they only gave fifteen minutes for me to get out."

"Can she stay here, mom? Please, I can't let her alone now!" Britt asks.

"What do you think, George?" She says.

"For me, it's okay." He declares.

"So, You can stay here, Santana. For the time you need." Natalie, Britt's mom, says.

"Oh, my god. Thanks a lot! I don't know how to thank!" Santana replies.

"Be happy and make Britt happy. That's all, only do that and is enough." George adds.

"Thanks a lot, dad and mom! I love you! I mean, We love you!" Brittany says, jumping and laughing.

They climbed the stairs, in the direction of Britt's bedroom.

"Hey, Britts, I already told you that I love you?" San says.

"Yes, but can you refresh my memory?" Britt replies.

"I. Love. You. With all my heart, with all my body, with all my everything. I love you, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Own, San, I love you too. As much as you love me. Or maybe more." Britt replies.

"No, I love you more" San adds

"I love you more" Brittany says.

"Okay, I love you as much as you love me." San replies.

"You are my Latina" Brittany says, sweetly.

"And you are my little blonde" Santana replies.

"Kiss me, my hot girlfriend" Britt seduces her.

"Everything for you" Sant says, kissing Britt's lips.

"Oh, San, I am proudly yours" Britt whispers San's ears.

"You say that everyday. And it's the best part of my day." Santana replies.

"It wasn't the Glee Club?"

"You're right. WASN'T the Glee Club, but now, you are the best part of my day."

"San,…"

"What?"

"Te quiero" Britt says.

"Oh, Britt, You learnt an expression in Spanish!"

"Yes, but I only know this, I asked how to say I love you in Spanish and he told me, but I didn't understand, so I have written in my hand. Look." Britt adds, showing her written hand to San, who kisses her, passionately.

"Say again" Sant asks her, into kisses.

"Again"

"No, Britt. I mean, say the expression you learnt in Spanish." She says, kissing her again.

"Te quiero, I love you, Te amo"

"Wait, where you learnt Te amo?"

"In Rihanna's song"

"Oh, I know, and do you know what it means?"

"Yes, it means I love you"

"Yeah, Britt, you're right! Let me reward you." San says, starting a session of sweet lady kisses.


End file.
